Contes et Lgs: Hijo de la Luna
by Noan
Summary: Il est une légende qui court dans la famille de Yamamoto: la première femme de son clan serait une fille de Tsukuyomi et à chaque génération, la Lune leur offrirait un compagnon.


**Hi^^!**

**Reborn! m'inspire vraiment!**

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi...Reborn! appartient à Akira Amano et les extraits de la chanson Hijo de la Luna appartiennent à Mecano.**

**Résumé: Il est une légende qui court dans la famille de Yamamoto: la première femme de son clan serait une fille de Tsukuyomi et à chaque génération, la Lune leur offrirait un compagnon.**

**Rating: Pg-13 (pour être sûr)**

**Bêta: Toujours Dod qui peste contre mon impatience... (Je vois pas de quoi tu parles XD!)**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.  
**

* * *

**Contes et Légendes: Hijo de la Luna:**

**000**

_Le gitan se croyant déshonoré  
couteau en main sa femme alla trouver  
l'enfant n'est pas de moi  
tu m'as trompé je vois  
à mort il la blessa  
Et l'enfant dans ses bras  
la colline il monta  
là-haut l'abandonna... _

_Lune tu veux être mère  
tu ne trouves pas l'amour  
qui exauc' ta prière  
dis-moi lune d'argent  
toi qui n'as pas de bras  
comment bercer l'enfant  
Hijo de la luna _

Extrait de: MECANO, _Hijo de la Luna_

**000**

Assis sur la terrasse en bois qui menait au jardin de sa maison, Yamamoto fumait tranquillement une cigarette, goûtant avec amertume la douceur de cette nuit d'été, tout en regardant, sans vraiment tout à fait la voir, la lune pleine et ronde qui semblait le narguer de sa lumière blafarde. Son yukata s'ouvrait sous le souffle d'une petite brise fraîche pour la saison, lui laissant un petit frisson de temps en temps qu'il s'empressait de chasser en buvant un peu du saké qu'il avait pris avec lui.

Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner et un petit garçon de 8 ans apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre.

- Papa...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon fils? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure ci.

L'enfant s'avança jusqu'à son père qui lui fit une petite place entre ses bras pour qu'il vienne s'y loger. La petite tête rouquine se posa sur son torse en soupirant de bien-être. L'enfant, malgré son âge, aimait toujours autant retrouver le réconfort des bras de son père, si grand, si fort.

- Alors Lys? Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché?

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve...

- Ah?

Les grands yeux bleus piqués de vert se levèrent vers son père.

- Oui, c'était très bizarre. Il faisait nuit. J'étais un petit loup et je trouvais un bébé en train de pleurer dans l'herbe. Il était tout seul.

Les sourcils de Yamamoto se haussèrent.

000

A quelques mètres seulement, une paire d'yeux s'arrondirent avant de se plisser sous l'effet de la douleur.

000

- Racontes-moi ça.

- Hé ben, comme je viens de dire, il était tout seul et il pleurait fort.

Son père sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Ben, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et lui faire un bisou pour qu'il se calme mais j'étais un petit loup, alors j'ai léché sa joue. Puis j'ai appelé à l'aide.

Il racontait son histoire avec de grands gestes sous le regard attendri de son père.

- Mais il a eu peur. Entre nous, j'aurais eu peur aussi. Il a pleuré plus fort. Alors je lui ai fait un câlin.

- Et...?

- Il s'est calmé et puis je me suis réveillé. C'est bizarre, hein, Papa?

Au silence de son père, Lys leva les yeux. Yamamoto regardait vers le ciel où la lune brillait.

- Non, je ne trouve pas ça étrange. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

- Vrai?

- Oui, après tu pourras aller te rendormir tranquillement.

- Mais mon rêve...

- Justement.

L'enfant ne dit plus rien, se cala confortablement contre son père et ouvrit grand les oreilles.

000

Il était une fois...

000

_Takeshi ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais il était bien dans sa chambre. Sans attendre, il se leva et dévala les escaliers pour aller voir son père qui devait déjà être au restaurant._

_Le garçon de 9 ans entra en trombe dans la cuisine et tomba sur son père entrain de préparer les premiers plats pour le service de midi._

_- Salut gamin! Tu te lèves tard aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas d'entraînement?_

_L'enfant se planta à côté de son père qui, pendant qu'il lui parlait, avait attrapé une assiette et lui servait une part d'omelette. Takeshi grimpa sur un tabouret et s'installa pour déjeuner._

_- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Dis papa, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve._

_Son père haussa un sourcil._

_- Ah?_

_- Ouais. J'étais un louveteau et en me baladant je suis tombé sur un bébé tout seul sur une colline. Un tout petit bébé qui pleurait. _

_Intéressé, son père posa le couteau qu'il avait à la main._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_

_- Ben... Takeshi se gratta l'arrière de crâne en souriant. Je voulais lui faire un câlin pour qu'il arrête de pleurer mais avec quatre pattes, c'est pas facile, alors je lui ai léché la joue. Ça l'a pas vraiment calmé! Mais je peux comprendre, moi aussi j'aurais eu la trouille si un loup m'avait léché la joue._

_Il rit un peu plus, gêné de sa propre naïveté._

_- Et ensuite?_

_- J'ai appelé à l'aide. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un puisse le trouver. Puis je me suis couché à côté de lui pour pas qu'il ait froid. Et je me suis réveillé. Étrange, non?_

_Il y eut un silence puis son père lui demanda:_

_- Il faisait nuit?_

_- Ouais._

_- Et la lune?_

_Takeshi pencha la tête sur le côté._

_- Pourquoi? C'est important?_

_- Oui._

_- Eh ben... elle était pleine je crois._

_- Mmm..._

_Son père laissa la préparation et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_- C'est un rêve que tous ceux de notre famille ont fait et feront. Je l'ai fait, ton grand-père aussi, et son père avant lui..._

_Takeshi l'écoutait religieusement tout en attaquant son assiette. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose devant lui, il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être mort de faim._

_- Il y a une légende dans la famille qui veut que le tout premier d'entre nous aurait épousé la fille de Tsukuyomi qu'il aurait rencontré un soir de pleine lune sur une colline au milieu de nulle part. Depuis, nous ferions tous ce rêve où l'on rencontre notre futur amour alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un bébé._

_- Tu l'as fait?_

_- Oui, lui répondit-il en souriant tristement._

_- C'était maman?_

_- Non... Ce n'était pas ta maman. _

_- Comme tu le sais? demanda Takeshi, vraiment curieux._

_- Parce que ta mère a les cheveux châtains et que dans mon rêve, le bébé avait les cheveux noirs._

_- Oh... Moi, ils étaient gris._

000

A la lisière du jardin, celui qui écoutait sans le vouloir, posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le hoquet de surprise que l'histoire venait de lui arracher. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus. La douleur à son côté était de plus en plus forte et il ne pouvait se résoudre à se présenter, couvert de sang, devant un enfant aussi jeune. Et il n'avait pas la force d'aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Il allait devoir attendre que l'enfant aille au lit, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

000

_Son père se leva._

_- Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer cette histoire?_

_Takeshi leva des yeux étonnés sur son père._

_- Pourquoi? Tu me mentirais pas._

_Le plus vieux rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils._

_- T'es un bon fils, Takeshi._

_Il retourna à sa préparation et alors que le jeune garçon se levait aussi pour débarrasser son assiette, il reprit._

_- Mon père m'a dit aussi qu'une fois que l'on rencontrait cette fameuse personne, le rêve revenait et nous dévoilait le visage de l'enfant de la lune._

_- J'espère que j'aurais de la chance alors._

_Il alla prendre sa douche et oublia bien vite cette histoire, jusqu'au jour où, comme son père le lui avait dit, le rêve revint._

_C'était 9 ans plus tard._

_Takeshi était devenu un bel adolescent, plutôt populaire auprès des filles. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis avec qui il vivait nombres d'aventures toutes plus folles les unes que les autres et parmi eux, il y avait un jeune Italien, arrivé deux années auparavant. Ils avaient beau avoir les mêmes amis, ils avaient du mal à s'entendre._

000

- Il s'appelait comment?

Yamamoto baissa les yeux sur son fils.

- Gokudera Hayato. Un sacré caractère mais quelqu'un de vraiment gentil.

- Il avait les cheveux gris?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Yamamoto.

- Tu veux peut-être que je commence l'histoire par la fin?

- NON!

- Alors ne pose pas de question.

- D'accord.

Le sourire de l'homme se fana un peu au souvenir de la chevelure argenté. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus revue. Au moins, il avait des nouvelles de temps en temps de la part de Tsuna qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu à l'écart de la Famille à cause de son fils, avait gardé un contact régulier.

_000_

_Le rêve survint à peu près à la même époque de l'année que le premier. C'était l'été et Takeshi s'était endormi sur la terrasse devant le dojo où il s'était entraîné toute la journée. _

_Il incarnait encore ce loup mais, étant donné sa ligne d'horizon, il avait bien grandi. Il devait, à vue de truffe, faire plus d'un mètre de haut. Un mâle en pleine force de l'âge. Il faisait nuit cette fois-ci encore et en levant la tête, il vit la pleine lune qui éclairait faiblement les alentours. Il était au milieu d'un bois. Curieux, il se balada dans les environs jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un chantonner. La voix était claire et limpide mais indubitablement masculine. D'ailleurs, elle lui semblait familière cette voix. Il s'approcha doucement de la source et se retrouva face à face avec son camarade, Gokudera qui s'était tendu à son approche, debout à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée du temple de Namimori, les yeux légèrement écarquillés devant l'incongruité de la situation._

_Yamamoto attendit alors qu'il se calme, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard. Il le regarda aller s'asseoir sur les marches du temple tout en fredonnant cette mélodie qui l'avait attiré._

_- ...Idiot qui ne comprend pas, la légend' qui comme ça, dit qu'une gitane..._

_Il le suivit en marchant lentement, curieux de connaître la raison de sa présence dans son rêve. N'aurait-ce pas dû être une femme? Il le vit allumer une cigarette et ne voyant aucune forme de rejet, il alla jusqu'à lui et donna un petit coup de truffe sur son bras. Gokudera était si jaloux de son espace personnel qu'il n'osait l'envahir sans le prévenir. Avec beaucoup de surprise, il frissonna quand le jeune homme passa sa main entre ses oreilles, caressant doucement sa fourrure._

_- T'es pas farouche, hein? lui chuchota-t-il tout en le caressant._

_Yamamoto gronda. Pas farouche? Comme s'il avait l'habitude de se laisser caresser comme ça par le premier venu. A cette idée, ses joues auraient flambé s'il avait été sous sa forme humaine. Il se rendit compte alors que ce simple geste avait vraiment quelque chose d'intime et il se laissa aller sous la caresse. _

_- D'accord, d'accord, s'amusa le jeune homme, tu m'aimes bien, c'est ça?_

_Lui aussi amusé par la situation, il posa son museau sur la cuisse du jeune homme et se laissa câliner alors que celui-ci recommençait à chanter._

_- ...Tu auras ton homme, femme brune, du ciel, répondit la lune..._

_A défaut de savoir pourquoi c'était Gokudera dans son rêve, il apprit que celui-ci avait vraiment une belle voix et cette chanson, bien qu'il n'en comprenne aucun mot, le touchait profondément._

000

Lys tira sur le yukuta de son père pour avoir son attention.

- C'était quoi la chanson Papa?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai jamais plus entendu depuis et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le demander à Hayato.

- Pourquoi?

Yamamoto soupira et son regard s'attrista. Lui même ignorait la réponse à cette question.

- Je ne l'ai revu que peu de fois après ce rêve.

Sentant la tristesse de son père, le petit garçon n'insista pas.

000

L'homme qui écoutait sans le vouloir se laissa glisser contre un arbre. La douleur l'empêchait de rester debout et l'émotion qui le submergeait à écouter son ancien camarade le rendait totalement incapable de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se maintenir.

Ce rêve... Lui aussi avait fait ce rêve...

000

_En le sentant s'allonger sur le bois qui recouvrait le sol du temple, Takeshi releva la tête. Il était_ _beau ainsi, ses cheveux argentés brillants sous la lumière de la lune et le visage plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. D'ordinaire, il semblait toujours un peu en colère alors que là, il avait un petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait à fredonner. Un bref instant, il regretta d'être un loup dans ce rêve. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir remonter à sa hauteur et capturer de sa __bouche ce petit instant de bonheur. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de venir profiter de la douceur de la peau de son ventre, mis à découvert quand il s'était allongé. Le petit air le berçait doucement._

_- Hey, tu me chatouilles..._

_Takeshi leva la tête. Et là, devant le sourire franc et les yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice, la raison de la présence dans son rêve le frappa. Tout comme la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de le protéger quand ils s'étaient battus contre Gamma. Cela expliquait aussi cette peur irraisonnée qui l'avait saisi quand il s'était battu avec Bel et le soulagement sincère qui l'avait ressenti quand il avait vu qu'il n'avait rien de grave. _

_En fait, il n'aurait jamais dû se poser la question: il était dans ce rêve et il était dans le premier. Hayato était l'enfant de la lune dans sa vie. Et le sentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine devait être assez proche de l'amour. _

_Il se redressa alors complètement et passa au-dessus de lui. Les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent avant de s'adoucir puis il leva une main vers lui et toucha le petit espace sous son oreille. Takeshi ne put s'empêcher de tendre la tête vers la main qui le caressait._

_- Tu es étrange pour un loup. On dirait plus tôt un grand chien... Avec tes yeux marrons, tu me fais penser à un ami._

_Face au doux sourire et aux yeux légèrement voilés par de longs cils clairs, cette fois, Takeshi n'y résista pas. Il se baissa et lécha doucement la joue du jeune homme. Il lécha encore, au coin de l'oeil, puis le nez, et un peu partout, évitant soigneusement les lèvres, à son grand regret. Il s'arrêta en le sentant se tendre complètement et qu'un hoquet s'échappa des dites lèvres entrouvertes. Il se redressa et face aux yeux écarquillés de Gokudera, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Et du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa main. Non plus sa patte mais sa main. Il était redevenu lui-même et sous lui, Gokudera était sous le choc. Il n'hésita pourtant pas et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Il fut alors brusquement propulsé vers l'arrière et avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il captura le regard paniqué de son camarade. Et il se réveilla en sursaut._

_000_

Tch... Évidemment qu'il avait paniqué! N'importe qui d'autre aurait paniqué à sa place!

Il retint in extremis le grognement de douleur qui remontait le long de sa gorge. Ce rêve... Ce rêve lui avait jeté en pleine figure ce qu'il refusait depuis toujours. L'Amour... Il ne voulait pas être attaché ainsi à quelqu'un. C'était trop douloureux. Surtout... Surtout que rien n'avait jamais présagé que Yamamoto pouvait, d'une quelconque manière, lui rendre ses sentiments.

Il remua un peu pour être plus à l'aise en attendant que celui-ci renvoie l'enfant au lit.

000

_Takeshi se redressa dans son lit et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque avant de doucement toucher ses lèvres._

_Maintenant qu'il savait qui était le mystérieux enfant de son rêve, il ne restait plus qu'à le séduire. Ce que jamais il ne réussit à faire..._

_Dès le lendemain, son ami Tsuna lui apprit que Gokudera était reparti dès le premier vol du matin vers l'Italie. Et à la rentrée, alors qu'ils auraient tous dû se retrouver dans la même fac, ici, au Japon, l'Italien leur avait annoncé qu'il restait près de sa famille afin de préparer l'arrivée de Tsuna en Italie._

_Il ne le revit que trois fois: quand Tsuna prit la suite de son grand-père, à la grande fête qui avait suivi la guérison de Reborn et enfin, à l'enterrement du grand-père de Tsuna. Et, à aucune de ces occasions, Gokudera ne le laissa approcher de lui._

000

Un soupir s'arracha de la poitrine de Yamamoto.

- Elle est triste ton histoire Papa.

- Je sais Lys, mais toutes les histoires n'ont pas une fin heureuse.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas obligé?

- Obligé à quoi?

- A être avec toi?

Le père ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mon histoire.

Lys se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis pas bête Papa. Ton prénom c'est Takeshi et je connais oncle Tsuna.

Yamamoto rit. Pris par son histoire, il avait oublié de changer le nom des autres.

- D'accord, tu as raison, c'est mon histoire. Le bébé aux cheveux gris de mon rêve était bien Hayato. Mais on n'oblige pas quelqu'un à être amoureux, Lys. Ou on l'est ou on ne l'est pas. Ça ne se choisit pas.

Le petit garçon ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis reprit.

- Pourquoi tu as épousé Maman alors?

- Ta maman était une très gentille fille que j'ai rencontrée à un des anniversaires d'oncle Tsuna. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses longs cheveux rouges et ses grands yeux verts. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir un jour lui rendre l'amour qu'elle me portait.

- Et alors?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle est morte avant. Mais elle était un véritable pansement sur mon coeur blessé.

- Et y fais quoi maintenant Gokudera-san?

- Je ne sais pas.

Lys se leva et jeta ses bras autour du cou de son père avant de lui planter un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Ben moi je suis là et je t'aime très fort.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Yamamoto profita du câlin de son fils puis celui-ci se redressa.

- Je vais aller dormir. J'ai un entraînement demain.

- Oui, vas-y. Je viendrais voir tout à l'heure.

- D'accord!

L'enfant se faufila hors de l'étreinte de son père et avant de rentrer dans la maison, il se tourna vers lui.

- Moi, le bébé était blond. Et quand je le rencontrerais, je le laisserai pas partir.

Puis il s'enfuit dans la maison sous le doux rire de son père. Une fois le silence revenu, il leva les yeux vers la lune. C'était peut-être ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ne pas le laisser partir, ou plutôt, le forcer à revenir.

Il soupira lourdement. C'était inutile de ressasser le passé. Il ne gagnerait rien à avoir des regrets.

Un bruit le fit se redresser et une douce flamme bleuté naquit sur l'anneau qu'il portait à sa main droite. Il scruta le jardin et une ombre apparut à quelques mètres devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

- Goku..dera...

- T'avais.. pas...une..histoire plus...courte...à lui ra...conter? lui demanda-t-il en chancelant.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Yamamoto se précipita jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le liquide chaud et l'odeur métallique du sang envahit ses narines.

- Merde! T'es blessé.

Sans attendre, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et le hissa dans ses bras. Gokudera n'eut même pas la force de protester. En arrivant à la lumière de la maison, Yamamoto découvrit l'étendue des dégâts: il portait une simple chemise, déchiré à la va-vite pour faire un bandage d'urgence autour de sa taille. De grise à l'origine, elle était presque entièrement devenue rouge.

- T'es là depuis combien de temps?

- De..puis... l'arrivée..de...ton...fils.

- QUOI? Pourquoi tu..

- Cou... Couvert de sang?

- Tch... Idiot.

Il l'emmena directement dans sa chambre et passa dans la salle de bain attenante. Avec habitude, il sortit de quoi le soigner puis finit de lui retirer le reste de la chemise ainsi que le bandage de fortune. Il prépara deux piqûres d'anesthésiants puis il nettoya les plaies avec douceur. Il injecta les deux doses d'anesthésiants puis vérifia l'étendue de la blessure.

- La balle est ressortie. A première vue, elle n'a touché aucun organe vitale.

Gokudera ne répondit pas. Il se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas gémir de douleur, l'anesthésiant tardant à faire son effet. Yamamoto fit les points en silence, pansa les plaies puis il se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui. Il l'assit contre le mur et, à l'instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir de baignoire. Tant pis, ils allaient se débrouiller avec la douche.

Il alluma l'eau et vérifia la température. Satisfait, il s'attaqua alors aux derniers vêtements du blessé. Celui-ci posa une main sur son bras. A présent que l'anesthésiant faisait effet, il pouvait s'exprimer sans buter sur chaque mot.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Les yeux mortellement sérieux de l'épéiste s'ancrèrent aux siens.

- Tu es venu pour avoir de l'aide et les premiers soins? Alors laisse moi faire. Si je ne te débarrasses pas de toute cette poussière, ça pourrait s'infecter avant que Shamal ne puisse te prendre en charge.

Le Gardien de la Tempête se tut et se laissa faire, rougissant légèrement. Toute à sa tache, Yamamoto n'y fit pas attention, ni à l'instant, ni quand il entra dans la douche avec un Gokudera nu comme au jour de sa naissance dans les bras. Lui avait gardé son yukata pour plus de décence. Il lui permit de reposer ses pieds au sol mais en voyant ses jambes trembler, il lui dit:

- Accroches toi à moi.

Gokudera ne dit rien mais attrapa les épaules de son camarade. Heureusement pour lui, il avait perdu assez de sang pour que son membre ne se dresse pas. Il en avait rêvé de cette scène avec un Yamamoto trempé sous la douche avec lui, certes pas dans ses conditions mais... Bref, l'atmosphère n'était pas du tout à la détente. Les gestes de l'épéiste étaient parfaitement calculés et rien ne laissait paraître un quelconque trouble. Même quand il se retrouva à ses pieds pour lui laver les jambes.

Mais quand il se redressa pour finir par lui laver les cheveux, Gokudera raffermit sa prise sur lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ça va aller?

Il y eut un petit silence avant que la Gardien de la Tempête ne se lance.

- J'ai fait ce rêve aussi.

Les mains de Yamamoto se crispèrent dans son dos.

- Pardon?

- Les... deux rêves que tu as racontés à ton fils, je les ai fait aussi. Au même moment.

Les mains de l'épéiste se posèrent sur ses joues et il le recula un peu. Il l'observa un moment, comme s'il cherchait la moindre trace de mensonge dans les yeux verts.

- Tu as fait... les mêmes..rêves?

- Oui.

Les yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- C'était... vrai..ment toi? Dans les rêves?

- Je pense... J'ai vu le loup se transformer avant de...

Il rougit encore et cette fois, cela n'échappa pas à Yamamoto à qui il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre l'attitude étrange de son camarade à l'époque.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fui?

Gokudera aurait bien hurlé qu'il n'avait pas fui mais il n'avait plus 15 ans. Il en avait 33 à présent et il était capable de prendre ses responsabilités. Il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Pourquoi?

Il y avait presque des larmes dans ce simple mot. Tous les regrets qui avaient rongé Yamamoto durant ces quinze dernières années s'infiltraient dans le regard douloureux qu'il lui lançait.

- Cette nuit-là... J'ai pu mettre un nom sur les sentiments que tu m'inspirais. Et tu n'avais jamais eu le moindre signe d'intérêt pour moi, je... J'ai eu peur..

Yamamoto ne le laissa pas finir. Brusquement, sans se soucier une seule seconde de savoir s'il nourrissait toujours des sentiments à son égard, il attrapa sa bouche de la sienne et il le repoussa contre le carrelage froide de la douche. Il l'entraîna dans une baiser ardent jusqu'à lui voler son âme et il mit fin à contre coeur quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur. Il se recula un peu et posa son front sur le sien.

- Pardon.

Il reposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres ravagées et le regarda. Lui n'avait pas perdu de sang et il eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à retenir la pulsion qui le taraudait depuis quinze ans en voyant les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflés et les yeux à peine entrouverts sur un regard humide de désir.

- Tu dois te reposer maintenant.

Gokudera acquiesça vaguement et se laissa traîner hors de la douche puis sécher sans faire le moindre mouvement. Ce baiser lui avait pris ses dernières forces et il s'en remettait complètement à Yamamoto.

Celui-ci dût faire un effort surhumain pour le coucher sans le toucher plus. Il partit se changer et téléphoner à leur médecin de Famille. Quand il revint dans la chambre, le Gardien de la Tempête dormait déjà. Il s'allongea près de lui et murmura:

- Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir, je te garde ici, de gré ou de force.

Puis il prit la main avant de s'endormir à son tour.

000

Au matin, Lys retrouva son père dans le salon.

- Dis Papa.

Yamamoto leva la tête vers son fils.

- Oui?

- Je suis passé dans ta chambre pour avoir mon câlin... Dis, c'est qui le monsieur qui dort à ta place?

Yamamoto sourit.

- Un enfant abandonné au clair de lune.

000

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**Voilà un petit couple que j'aime beaucoup**_._

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**A bientôt.**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


End file.
